


Comfort

by quaffanddoff



Category: Six Feet Under
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, F/M, Flashbacks, Infidelity, M/M, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaffanddoff/pseuds/quaffanddoff
Summary: After yet another fight with Brenda, Nate reaches out to his brother for consolation.
Relationships: Billy Chenowith/Brenda Chenowith, Brenda Chenowith/Nate Fisher, David Fisher/Nate Fisher
Kudos: 4





	Comfort

On Friday night, Nate and Brenda had yet another argument.

Their fights were becoming more and more frequent lately, not to mention more and more vicious. They now knew each other well enough to aim their attacks with laser precision. Their insults and accusations were hand-crafted, tailor-made, so personalized that they were almost like twisted expressions of love.

Friday night was a knock-down, drag-out brawl—verbally, that is. They never allowed themselves to get physically aggressive or violent with one another. The fight started with something tiny and eventually snowballed into a tabulation of every slight and snub throughout their entire relationship. When they ran out of material, they started from the top all over again. They shouted at each other until the neighbors complained. Then they carried on but muffled their invective in harsh whispers. It was well past midnight when Nate finally stormed out of the house.

On Saturday morning, they made up.

Nate returned home to the sound of soft music playing from inside the apartment. He hung up his keys and removed his shoes before going in to find his fiancée. 

She was in the bathroom when she heard the door open. She took a moment to splash some cold water on her face, then exited the bathroom to find him standing there in their bedroom. She could tell with a glance that he’d drunk too much and slept too little. He could tell she’d been crying.

*

_Nate had barely stepped across the threshold when David jumped him, pushing his brother up against the wall with a bruising kiss. The two clawed at each other, fierce and feral. Once Nate managed to rip open David’s jeans, he dropped to his knees on the bedroom floor. He took out David’s cock, already half hard, and jerked it a few times before shoving the whole thing in his mouth as far as it would go._

*

Nate crossed the room in two steps and folded her into his arms. “I’m sorry, babe,” he murmured, “I’m so sorry for everything.”

Brenda buried her face in his shoulder, struggling to maintain her composure. “So am I, honey. I’m just glad you came back.”

“Of course I did. I’ll always come back,” he soothed. 

Brenda looked up and smiled. “That's right...you will, won’t you?” 

“I promise.” He leaned in for a tender kiss. They stood there in the middle of the room, clinging to one another, and slowly melted together.

*

_“Suck my dick, yeah, come on. Keep going, you little whore. Oh, fuck,” David grunted, thrusting roughly. The pounding rattled Nate’s skull. He gagged and pulled back. “No no, don’t stop. Choke on it, faggot.”_

_Nate coughed but did his best to solider on. David seized fistfuls of Nate’s hair and picked up speed, seeking the back of his throat with every stroke._

_“Oh, fuck, Nate, I’m close. You wanna drink my cum like a good little slut? You want it? Huh?”_

_Nate was too focused on getting as much oxygen as he could on the upstrokes to respond, but David didn’t care. He grabbed the back of Nate’s head to hold him in place as he let out a long, satisfied groan and released down his older brother’s throat. Nate retched but didn’t spill a drop._

*

Nate loosened the sash of Brenda’s bathrobe and let it slide to the floor, unwrapping her like a well-anticipated gift. Their lips locked again and they pulled each other in tight. For a few moments, they rotated on the spot like a slow-dance. She pulled off his shirt and it joined her bathrobe in a pile on the floor. Nate sat down on the corner of the bed to take off his pants, underwear, and socks. Then he laid her down onto the bed and covered her body with his own.

*

_“Want another drink?” David reached again for the bottle of whiskey._

_“No, I think I'd rather eat. Why don't you bend over that desk?”_

*

Brenda sighed with contentment. “Mmm, yes. Oh, please, Nate.”

“I’m here. I’m right here with you,” he murmured reassuringly, caressing her cheek.

*

_Nate admired the curve of David’s ass; it looked great with him face-down on his own desk like that. He gave it a sharp smack and noted with pleasure how David flinched. He couldn’t stop himself from crouching down, spreading those cheeks wide, and licking a long, wet stripe from David’s balls up to the top of his crack. He swiped his tongue back down to David’s asshole to lick and suck at the puckered skin, feeling the ring of muscle relax and open up a little. David shuddered and bucked his hips backward onto Nate’s face, seeking more contact. Nate was eager to fuck that ass before the night was over, but that would have to wait a little longer; he just had to stay buried in it like this for a few more minutes._

*

Brenda gasped and sighed as Nate kissed her inner thighs, his bangs falling forward to tickle her stomach. He kissed a gradual, meandering, teasing trail toward her pussy. He lapped at her, the point of his tongue swirling in gentle circles around her clit.

*

_Nate reached for the bottle of lube on the bedside table, but David batted his hand away before he could grab it. Nate grinned. David was well-known for being responsible, even uptight, but underneath all that, he really was a wild one._

*

After fiddling around for far too long, Nate suddenly realized he had been trying to put on the condom inside-out. Brenda smirked. Nate flipped it around and finally rolled it into place.

*

_Nate panted harsh, ragged breaths as he snapped his hips, feeling the last few pulses of his orgasm finally ebb through him. He shook with exhaustion and wiped beads of sweat from his brow with his sleeve. He pulled his cock out carefully and watched, mesmerized, as a few drops of pearly white oozed back out of David. He stooped down to clean them away with his tongue._

*

Nate captured Brenda’s lips once again. “God, that was great. Thank you.” 

“Anytime!” she assured him. “Like, maybe, in ten minutes?”

Nate hugged her tight and chuckled. “We’ll see.”

*

_David poured out a couple more shots of whiskey. “Another?”_

_“Keep ‘em coming.”_

*

“Isn’t it incredible?”

“What?”

“That we have an entire lifetime of this ahead of us. So many moments just like this. Forever. Amazing, isn’t it?”

*

_“This was the last time. Seriously.”_

_“Mm-hmm. You know that’s what you said_ last _last time.”_

_“I mean it. This has to fucking stop already.”_

*

Afterward, they laid in bed for a while, talking about a few things, not talking about a few others. Brenda didn't say anything about the carpet burn on Nate's knees. Maybe she didn't notice it. Maybe she assumed there was some innocent explanation. Or maybe she kept quiet out of courtesy, because he was doing her the same favor.

Nate didn't say anything about the man's shirt lying on the bedroom floor. Maybe he didn't notice it. Maybe he didn't recognize who it belonged to. Or maybe he kept quiet out of empathy, because of course he could understand why she would have called on Billy for comfort last night. After all, the one thing that Nate and Brenda had in common was an acute awareness of how powerfully gratifying and healing a brother's love could be.


End file.
